Talk:Dragon Slash
Breakpoints at swordsmanship 10 and 14?! Yuck. — Stabber 16:32, 28 March 2006 (CST) :So is using this skill markedly better than just charging adrenaline the old-fashioned way? Is it better for low-cost stuff like Sever Artery or high-cost stuff like Galrath Slash (high-cost, I would presume)? --130.58 16:47, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::At 16 swordsmanship it is like a 5 adrenaline Eviscerate. You might even follow it up with a "To the Limit!" to nearly recover the entire cost. However, the long buildup, lack of deep wound, and lack of truly chainable adrenaline skills in the sword line (besides the Sever Artery/Gash holy duo) makes this skill pretty bad, IMO. — Stabber 16:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::Well, there are a bunch of high-adrenal-cost damage-dealers now, like Standing Slash and Galrath Slash and its twin, Silverwing Slash... Okay, seriously, there need to be sword skills with names other than "slash": this is getting ridiculous! Maybe one could get good damage potential using a bunch of skills like those, and this one to charge them quickly? I do feel like one would still be happier with Warrior's Endurance, some spammable energy-based attack skills, and just one or two adrenaline skills (like "Fear Me!"), however. --130.58 17:14, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::I was using this and Sun and Moon Slash and you could almost spam them head to head with a skill like for great justice or berserker stance on. And even then you could use the combo and hit 1-2 more times then repeat it. | Chuiu 09:53, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::::I too am using a Sun and Moon Slash<-->Dragon Slash + "For Great Justice!" combo. Works very well. I have Final Thrust, but am taking it out because I hardly ever use it due to it causing me to lose all adrenaline. Is that 1...4 strikes of adrenaline in addition to the strike of adrenaline you'll be getting anyways, for landing the blow? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 09:45, 30 March 2006 (CST) : Yes 213.84.230.131 08:10, 20 May 2006 (CDT) This is awesome with for great justice! constant spamming of galrath and dragon ^^ — Skuld 06:34, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :This skill, once the adrenaline is charged, can turn a sword warrior into a spike machine that can do assassin-like spike combos almost constantly. When you have For Great Justice! running, the 5 adrenaline gain will recharge Galrath, Silverwing, Sun and Moon, etc. INSTANTLY. Once you have used the rest of your attack skills, Dragon Slash should be recharged (or 1-2 strikes off), where the whole chain can be repeated. Even when For Great Justice! is not active, this skill will reduce the adrenaline requirement of all skills (even itself) by 5. An extremely powerful skill and much more powerful than Quivering Blade IMO because it synergizes incredibly well with other adrenaline skills.--Jktstance 14:07, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Don't forget Auspicious Parry to gain even more adrenaline to use this skill too (though downside is Parry only works vs. melee-type enemies...) -- Xiu Kuro 01:21, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::Auspicious Parry and Dragon Slash? They're both elites. :P --Kit Engel 01:28, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::This is REALLY late to the party but, W/Me Arcane Mimicry, too wars one with DS and the other with AP= 20 seconds of WIN.--Gigathrash 11:51, 14 July 2007 (CDT) This skill makes swords worth using, Dragon Slash, Galrath Slash, and Silverwing Slash = Win. While you may say that takes to long to build up, your wrong I do it on my war without any adrenaline gaining skills and I still just absoulety run people over. Level 16 Swordsmanship = 5 Adren = almost fully charged Silverwing and Galrath, or most of the time it fully charges them anyway. Renegade of Funk 03:27, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Try Flurry/Frenzy --> Dragon Slash --> Sever Artery --> Standing Slash --> Gash --> Silverwing Slash with level 14+ swordsmanship. Lots and lots of damage. Jersyko the Insane 22:08, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Is that trogdor? I think I can make out a shoulder sticking out of the back. Ghost Edge 17:55, 12 February 2007 (CDT) :Holy crap, it IS! :D 23:20, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Still possible for double adrenaline gain? Is it still possible to gain double adrenaline from this skill with furious mods/FGJ? They capped the doubling for the Preview Event but I'm not sure if they re-instated it. Just curious about it. --Vortexsam 20:47, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :It is, I just tested. The caps are probably still in place, but they only apply to successive multipliers, so FGJ + Infuriating Heat would not do the 300% adrenaline gain it normally would, but FGJ will stack with Dragon Slash, Dark Fury, etc. as they add extra strikes of adrenaline, rather than multiplying the amount you get. --Khoross 09:24, 14 November 2006 (CST) I have a Sskai's Sword (ironic isn't it?) and 11 (9+1+1) Strength and 11 (10+1) Sword Mastery. Its not my main build, but a quick charge up with Berserker's Stance (or just spend a little extra time pounding), followed by Sever Artery, Gash, Dragon's Slash and Final Blow as a chain. Throw in a Power Attack before the Berserker's Stance, (and after it for stronger foes) and you can pretty much bring down an enemy in seconds. If you use Flurry once or twice instead of Berserker's, then you could almost keep this up constantly. There is almost no pauses for the chain, and at the very most energy you can use is 20 when killing a strong opponent, but can easily be less. Plus, you still have 89 AB Points to increase Strength and Sword Mastery, along with whatever your secondary is. Urock 09:55, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Dragon Slash spam? I have tried to use Mark of Fury, Dragon Slash, "For Great Justice" and frenzy at 14 sword mastery. That made me able to spam Dragon Slash with no attacks in between. highest DPS a war can ever make. too bad "For Great Justice" can only be kept up 20 out 45 seconds. Zyber 04:33, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Try Infuriating Heat. — Skuld 04:43, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Doesn't work, maybe the above as W/P with Enduring Harmony. Tycn 05:39, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::And of course a necro. Tycn 05:40, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Try Sun and Moon Slash? Maybe even Twin Moon Sweep if you've got, for example, a Smite monk on you. With conjure, Sun and Moon does as much or more damage than dragon slash. -Silk Weaker 05:48, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, but can u use sun and moon slash every single attack? M s4 09:34, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: It might do more damage but you can't follow it with a galrath level attack almost consistently --Blue.rellik 22:48, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Yeah, dragon slash spam. FgJ buff means *2 adrenaline. Enduring+FGJ+this=dragon slash spam for ~ 3/4 of the time. :D! ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 22:14, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I know, mean DPS isn't it? --Kale Ironfist 22:36, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :It's a very good sword skill if you can wait long enough to use it. it's a reasonable skill in PvP, especially places with many foes *cough AB cough* But with Enduring, Dragon Slash and SGJ, you have 3 skill spots already filled. you would either sac stances, healing or attack skills. Flechette 23:26, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::What skill is enduring... I dont run sword warrs much. Either axe, or rarely hammer. EDIT: Nvm, enduring harmony... oo cool. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 13:19, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::How about Enraging Charge, FGJ, Enduring, Flail, Dragon Slash. Use Enraging to rush in with Enduring and use FGJ right before you hit. Flail, and in 1 hit, you could use Dragon Slash, then spam it for ~35 seconds. It might even be a farming build because everything would be dead before they could react and get enough damage in. Even if it wasn't dead by that time, you could throw in Heal Sig to last long enough and maybe savage slash/distracting blow for farming bosses with a heal. Assuming you hit about once a second, give or take a few seconds to use interrupt, and gaining initial adrenaline to start spamming it'd be about 1200 ADDITIONAL damage give or take. Add in normal damage, critical hits and even warrior/monk bosses might be farmable (has to be tested though)--Cursed Condemner 15:44, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::D-slashers were good before the buff, not new knowledge. Also, I don't think it would have enough survivability with Heal Sig alone. Now if you had a sin d-slasher with crit defenses...that is officially the dumbest idea I have had yet! Woot for me! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:36, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Add "Fear me!" and your target will hit 0 energy in a few seconds if you combine it with a ias. Railin 15:09, 22 August 2007 (CDT) With the update to FGJ D-slash is officially 'good'. you can run up with enragign charge and turn on FGJ to almsot instantly charge DS, then start spamming back to back after the first hit. Add a conjure skill and youre hitting for 50-80 dmg every attack. throw in frenzy and youve got yourself a DPS machine. (68.63.233.200 14:14, 15 September 2007 (CDT) : Frenzy?! Flail is the IAS to use with this skill. Always run a flailing dragon build on my warrior. Slashes through anything in a few seconds. --Arthas 22:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Note is misleading You don't need Swordsmanship 14 to instantly recharge D-Slash by itself(under FGJ), 10 is enough(since 1 adrenaline gained from the hit, doubled to 2 and 4 bonus adrenaline from the skill, doubled to 8, adds up to 10 in total). :Just tested and confirmed that on Isle of the Nameless. Modified the notes accordingly. --68.187.144.197 10:40, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Takes a hit in PvP Due to "For Great Justices!" PvP Nerf. -Mike 21:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Good Conjure X + FGJ + D-Slash + Flail ... That's some DPS. Attacks hitting 50+ damage even in weakness ... --Teisei 00:33, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :And SY in PvE. It's the best war elite for PvE atm, has been for awhile. -Auron 01:44, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::I personally like combining FGJ with Enduring Harmony and Dslash. 30/45 seconds with every hit recharging Dslash... Can't beat that! I much prefer that to Conjure, as no point investment is required. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:29, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Meh. For PvE, it's a tossup. I don't like enduring's cast time and secondary class sacrifice; most battles don't last 20 seconds when you have conjure dslash (with S&MS/whirlwind attack for major damage stacking, also great with soh ether renewal nukers in the party). The enemies just sort of die too quickly. -Auron 00:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::'THINGS CAN NEVER DIE TOO QUICKLY!!! NEVA!!!' Mark of Pain+Barbs+SoH+GDW+Orders+MS/DB+OoU for the lulz. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 01:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Not Trodgor ^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 00:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Where'd you get trogdor from? :o --Shadowcrest 00:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Here. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 00:38, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, I went straight to Lann's hi-res icons to make sure it wasn't Trogdor - I think the differences are obvious. —Dr Ishmael 01:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It so totally IS trogdor! :::: [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:10, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I just KNEW someone would do that... >.> *kicks Entrea* :P —Dr Ishmael 01:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::HOMGZ, Entrea is RIGHT!!! XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 01:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC)